Tonic Clonic
by AquarianNightSky
Summary: He looked like someone waiting to hear about a loved one who was hidden behind the double doors at the end of the ER's long hallway. But, inside, Dean was a terrible swirling mess of worry, anxiousness, and anger and down right fear for his little brother


Author: sam_dean_hot (on livejournal)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any of the characters described within, other than the good doctor.

Author's Note:Written for the Summer of Sam Love Community on livejournal. Please let me know what you think! :o)

Summary: Dean sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. To any other person, he looked like someone waiting to hear about a loved one who was hidden behind the dreaded double doors at the end of the ER's long hallway. But, inside, Dean was a terrible swirling mess of worry, anxiousness, and anger and down right fear for his little brother.

**Tonic Clonic**

Dean sat quietly in the hospital waiting room. To any other person, he looked like someone waiting to hear about a loved one who was hidden behind the dreaded double doors at the end of the ER's long hallway. But, inside, Dean was a terrible swirling mess of worry, anxiousness, and anger and down right fear for his little brother. He was wound so tight that any wrong move or word from anyone else in the waiting room would make him snap. His knee began to bounce in his agitation. He'd already been up to the nurse's desk three times asking after information. And each time he had been told that a doctor would be out to talk to him "soon". Soon, yeah right. If someone didn't come out of there in the next five minutes, so help him, he was going to go back there- rules be damned.

Dean was pacing now. Back and forth from the coffee machine to the hallway where he could see the ER doors. He was on his fourth lap when he finally heard someone call for family of Sam Hunter. Dean turned quickly and rushed towards the doctor.

"I'm his brother. Is Sammy alright? What the hell happened to him? "

"Whoa! Slow down Mister Hunter..."

"Call me Dean."

"Sure, Dean. I'm Doctor Morrison. Umm… why don't we go to a conference room so we can speak privately?"

Dean followed the doctor down a separate hallway and into a small conference room on the left side.

"Please, have a seat."

Dean sat and once again the nervousness he had felt in the waiting room picked back up.

"You're making me jittery here Doc. Please tell me what's going on with my brother."

"Well, your brother is stable right now but, there are some tests we still have to run. Do you know what epilepsy is?

"Epilepsy? No, umm…well, I don't think so. But, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Based on what you told the nurse when you came in, we believe that your brother had at least one grand mal or tonic/clonic seizure and one of the most common medical conditions with seizures is epilepsy. Has Sam had any significant head trauma recently?

"Yeah, uh. We were scouting out an abandoned house for possible resale yesterday and Sam tripped over a loose board and hit a mirror head on. That's where the cuts on his face, hands and arms came from too. Could that be what caused this?" Dean was not about to tell anyone that his brother had been tossed around and thrown into **two** mirrors by a poltergeist.

"We think so but, there may be some other things to consider. Hold on a second, I'm getting paged," the doctor said as he checked the beeper on his belt. "That was Sam's nurse. I told her to page me when Sam showed signs of waking up. If you'd like, you can come with me. I know you're pretty anxious to see your brother."

"Yeah! Thanks," Dean said as he quickly stood from his seat. He followed the doctor to a back hallway with a bank of elevators.

"We moved your brother up to a room on the third floor until a spot opens up for him to get an MRI. I would also like to set him up with a video EEG overnight. The EEG will record the electrical activity of his brain. That and having you and Sam answer some questions will definitely tell us if this is epilepsy we're dealing with. If it is then we will be able to treat it effectively with medication. Ah, here we go, Room 313."

Dean and the doctor walked into Sam's room. Sam was actually awake, although he looked really lackadaisical. Dean stepped up to the opposite side of the bed from the doctor and gently put his hand on Sam's arm. Sam didn't flinch but he did slowly turn his head to face his brother.

"Hheeyy Dee..an."

"Hey Sammy, how ya feeling?"

"Mmmm….. head hurts. Wann..na sleep." Sam's eyes blinked slowly.

"Well, you can't sleep yet Sammy. You just woke up and the doc wants to ask you a couple of questions."

"K," was Sam's short answer.

"Is he supposed to be like that?" asked Dean as he looked up at the doctor.

"Unfortunately, yes. After experiencing a seizure it is common for the person to have headaches and be lethargic and fatigued. I'll get him some pain relief shortly." The doctor then looked down at Sam. "Hello Sam, my name is Doctor Morrison. I'm going to ask you and then your brother some questions okay?"

Sam just nodded his head.

"Okay, first, do you remember what happened?"

Sam sighed. "No, just… m.. motel an.. waking up now."

Dean filled the doctor and Sam in on what happened. (Minus the parts about the hunt obviously.)

"We were in our motel and I was cleaning the cuts Sam got from crashing into that mirror. I got up to get some clean water to wash out the cuts on his arms. One minute he's sitting up in the chair with his face scrunched up and the next he lets out this yelp like he's in pain and he's falling out of the chair…"

_The night before_

Dean and Sam quietly scoured the house at 676 Montrose Place. They had sent the family out for the night so that they could take care of the poltergeist. They had the pouches that they learned to make from Missouri and they hoped that they really worked this time. They had placed the pouches on the second floor without any problems and were now on the first floor with three left. They had just entered the living room, and really, who needed three ceiling to floor length mirrors in a living room? Sam made his way over to the corner where the pouch needed to go but, before he could place it he was suddenly airborne and crashing hard and fast into one of those damn mirrors. He slammed into the mirror, just barely getting his arms up in time to protect his face, the broken glass cutting through his jacket and into his forearms. But before he could get his bearings he was launched into another mirror. This time he couldn't get his arms up in time and his head slammed hard straight into the center of the glass which shattered. Sam slumped down on the floor a little dazed and cut up but otherwise okay while shards of glass rained down on him.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean yelled. He had taken cover behind a couch because the poltergeist had started throwing things around the room.

"Yeah, just... give me a minute," Sam grunted. Blood oozed from cuts on his face and through the tattered sleeves of his jacket.

Sam crawled forward and was able to thrust the pouch into the wall just as he was dragged across the floor. Sam twisted and wriggled around until the poltergeist released him and he scrambled to his feet. The other objects around the room suddenly dropped where they were. Dean and Sam looked around the room.

"Uh…Dean we should probably get moving. We still got two more of these things to place."

Strangely, the poltergeist didn't try anything else as they placed the last two pouches. The house flashed bright, eye- searing white for a second followed by a crackle of electricity, like lightening had struck inside the house and just that quick it was over. Dean and Sam made their way out of the house and to the Impala. Sam dropped into the passenger seat while Dean stashed their gear in the trunk.

"You doing okay there, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I think. I just wanna get cleaned up and go to sleep." Sam sighed deeply and leaned his head against the window. His head was pounding.

Dean stared at Sam for a few moments then started the Impala and pulled away from the curb. By the time he pulled into the parking lot of their motel Sam had nodded off, even though it was only a ten minute drive. Dean opened the motel room door and carried their first aid kit inside before coming back out to get Sam. Sam woke up enough to get his jacket and shirts off and to sit at the little table across from the bathroom. Dean went about getting hot soapy water and the stuff he needed to patch Sam up. He crouched in front of his brother and began washing the blood off of his face and making sure there weren't any pieces of glass stuck in any of the cuts. Sam just sat there blinking slowly and grunting when Dean pulled a small shard of glass out of one of the cuts. He got up to change the water out so he could do Sam's arms. While he was in the bathroom, he heard Sam yell out sharply like he was in pain. Dean looked up just in time to see Sam topple out of the chair and fall rigidly to the floor. Dean rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing a pillow as he passed a bed and skidded to a stop by Sam's head. He placed the pillow under Sam's head just as his limbs started twitching and jerking. Within a few seconds though, the jerking had turned into full body convulsions. Dean tried to keep his brother's head as still as he could. It only lasted for a few minutes but, for Dean it had felt like hours. He had a feeling what this was but, he had to get Sam to a doctor so they could know for sure. Seizures weren't anything to mess with.

Dean gently patted Sam's cheek to try to rouse him. Sam however, wasn't responding. So now, Dean had to pick him up to get him to the car. He got up quickly and went out to the car to open the back door. He grabbed another pillow from the bed along with the comforter and piled them into the backseat before going back inside to get Sam. He got him bundled into the backseat and positioned so that he could see him through the rear view mirror. He went back to the motel room and locked the door before climbing into the car and burning rubber out of the parking lot. They were halfway to the hospital when Dean heard noises coming from the back. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Sam convulsing again. This was definitely not good. This one didn't last as long as the first one but Sam's limbs were jerking uncomfortably against the backs of the front seats. Thankfully, the pillows kept his head from banging into the car door. The seizure had tapered off by the time Dean pulled into the ER parking lot. Rather than picking Sam up again, Dean rushed into the ER yelling for someone to help him. He watched helplessly as his brother was placed on a gurney and wheeled away from him.

_Present day_

Dean finished his explanation and looked down at Sam who looked like he had fallen back to sleep. The doctor looked down as well and nodded to himself. Looking back up to Dean he said, "I'm going to go see if we can take him down to get that MRI. You can stay as long as you'd like."

Dean nodded his thanks and pulled the lone chair closer to the bed. He grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it before letting go and rubbed his face with both hands. About an hour later, Sam was waking up again. A nurse and orderly came to wheel Sam down to get his MRI. The doctor also had Sam set up on a video EEG to record any changes to the electrical activity in his brain. At some point during the night a nurse came in to check on Sam. He entered the room quietly and ignoring all the equipment stood at Sam's bedside, placed his hand over Sam's forehead, bowed his head and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes, moonlight flashing in the blue of his irises, and quietly left the room, Sam and Dean left sleeping and unaware of their nightly guest.

The next morning Sam's doctor came to talk to Sam and Dean about his test results. He came into the room to find both brothers awake, Sam sitting up, and talking animatedly over a Food Network program.

"Well, Sam. Despite everything your body went through, all of your tests have come back normal. It looks like the seizures you had were just a result of you getting your head hit too many times in a short amount of time. There don't seem to be any lasting effects so; I'm going to release you.

"Wow! Really? That's great huh Sammy?"

"Yeah, that's really good news Dr. Morrison. Thank you." Sam said with a dimpled smile.

"You are quite welcome. I'll just go and get the paperwork started. You should be all set to go within the hour."

True enough, thirty- five minutes later Sam, dressed in his jeans and a scrub shirt, and Dean were leaving the hospital. They got into the Impala and Dean started the car, looking backwards as he pulled out of his parking spot. Neither man noticed the male nurse standing in the shadows of the building. The man smiled and turned to walk away, his trench coat flapping in the slight breeze.

The End


End file.
